


Viktor's Moving Castle

by appleofmythigh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: @yuuri's self esteem, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, F/F, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, Howl's Moving Castle AU, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Phichit is Markel, Some angst, Viktor "Extra" Nikiforov, Viktor is Howl, Why Did I Write This?, Yuri Plisetsky is Calcifer, Yuuri is Sophie, mostly fluff tbh, rated t for yuri p's language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleofmythigh/pseuds/appleofmythigh
Summary: Yuuri knew going outside was a mistake. He got hit on by soldiers, saved by a stupidly hot wizard, and was cursed by a witch for all his troubles. Honestly, he blamed it all on the hats.





	1. Hats

**Author's Note:**

> This will mostly follow the plot of the movie Howl's Moving Castle, but some elements from the book will be added in for the sake of furthering the plot. I will update when I can. Please, please, please forgive any grammatical, spelling or formatting errors, this was written in a late night redbull induced haze. Thank you so much for reading!

Yuuri looked up, sighing, as a train passed his little window, billowing dark clouds of smoke across the sky. He had been sitting at his worktable all day, sewing ribbons and flowers and other bits and bobs on colorful felt hats. To his left sat a rather sizable pile of said hats that Yuuri should probably finish. “Yuuri! Everyone’s heading out!” Mari, his sister, called from the front room,

“Do you want to come with us?” Mari was looking through the doorway now, cigarette between her lips.

“No, maybe next time. You go on ahead.” Yuuri replied. They both knew that wasn’t quite true, he hardly went anywhere beside the house or the shop. And they were connected for God’s sake.

“Look!” on of the shop girls called, “It’s Viktors castle!” Mari and the other girls all ran to the window pointing excitedly. Crawling through the fog opposite the town stood a patchwork castle. It was a terribly ugly thing, bit and pieces all smashed together. The castle creaked and groaned across the hillside. It was only visible for a small while, then it once again vanished into the fog.

“Oh, I hope he doesn’t eat my heart,” one of the girls said. It was true Viktor did eat hearts. And souls, apparently. The whispers said that he only consumed the hearts of pretty girls, so Yuuri rather thought he was safe. Unpretty, unfashionable, and awkward and, well, a man, Yuuri thought he was the exact opposite of what the wizard wanted.

“Don’t worry,” Mari teased, Viktor only eats the hearts of pretty girls.” Everyone giggled at that, alleviating the tense mood that settled over the room after the castle was spotted. “Bye little brother,” called Mari from the doorway, “Don’t work to hard!” Silence filled the shop when the door closed. Yuuri looked to the pile of hats thoughtfully. He sighed resignedly. _It would be nice to get out for a bit_ , he thought, _I could go visit Yuuko_. _It’s been far too long since I last visited_. Yuuko was an old friend from childhood. She, along with her now husband, Nishigori, were basically Yuuri’s only friends throughout his school years. While Yuuri hid in corners, Yuuko was the life of the party. Pretty, smart and outgoing, everything he was not. Yuuko worked at the bakery now, at the counter, bringing in many customers, mostly gentleman, with her looks and relentless optimism. Yuuri got up and plopped a hat on his head. He stuck his tongue out at his reflection in the mirror to his right. _Fashion_ , Yuuri thought, _For someone who works in fashion, I don’t have very much of it_. And with that last self depreciating thought, he was off.


	2. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri really shouldn't leave the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since i've updated, i have trouble finding the time to work on this

It took Yuuri about three minutes to realize going outside was a mistake. He had completely forgotten it was May Day, and that everyone in Market Chipping would be celebrating. Still, Yuuri soldiered on. If he wanted to avoid any further nagging from Yuuko, he would definitely have to go today. Hoping to find a bus to take him across the bridge, Yuuri turned rounded the corner into the main square. And oh, dear god, that was an even bigger mistake than going outside.

The square was absolutely packed. Brightly dressed men, women, and soldiers in uniform danced across the cobblestones. Streamers and banners were strung high from buildings, the ground flecked with colorful confetti and cheerful music played. It was a nightmare.

Yuuri spotted a bus surprisingly quickly and hauled himself up onto the outside step. Almost the instant he had both feet on the vehicle, they were in motion. The bus stopped shortly after they crossed the bridge. Yuuri gave a long, drawn out sigh as he stepped down from his perch. Naturally, he had just traveled from one packed square to another. _Brilliant,_ he thought _, Absolutely fantastic._ Still, he continued on his way. Honestly, wading through a crowd of people was better than being scolded by Yuuko. It got quieter the further Yuuri walked. He turned down an alleyway and the noise was almost cut off completely.

Yuuri pulled a scrap of paper out of his pocket, looking down at the address printed on it. He knew the address of the bakery, but Yuuko had given him a different route to avoid the main thoroughfare. _Let’s see,_ Yuuri thought, _if I keep going this way for a bit, then take a left-_ his thoughts were cut off suddenly when Yuuri saw a pair of boots beyond the paper. Stopping just in time, eyes widening as he slowly looked up. _Judging by that look in his eye_ , Yuuri thought _this probably isn’t going to end very well_.


End file.
